


Muggle Magics

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: They were supposed to go visit Charlie for Christmas, that was the original plan. But standing outside the candle shop in Bucharest they got a bit distracted. Which led to the bath and being very very late for Christmas dinner.





	Muggle Magics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you NathanielCardeu for your input, your alpha and beta skills, this would not have come together last minute without you! Thank you Krystle for being there last minute to be another set of eyes and my much loved grammar nazi.

 

Hermione had never visited Romania before, despite multiple invites to do so. This Christmas was different though; she was seeing Bill now, so it only made sense to join him and the rest of the Weasley clan in Romania to see Charlie.

Strolling the streets of Bucharest, Hermione was in awe of the architecture and the shops that surrounded them. Being here gave her the same feeling she'd had as a little girl entering her first bookstore. Hermione giggled, she had kept Bill in an old church that had been converted to a bookstore for hours yesterday. They'd both gotten lost in the stacks and walked out with a bundle of books each. Hermione had half-jokingly asked if she could just move in; the shop had been heaven, accented with stained glass windows.

The snow overnight added an air of enchantment to the city, so when they came upon a shop window full of carved candles, Hermione knew they had to enter. She grabbed Bill’s hand and pulled him into the shop. Not that it was much of a struggle, he came willingly and with a smile. She was pretty sure that her childlike exuberance amused him.

Hermione wandered off to watch a woman dip the candle cores in multiple colours of wax and within minutes start to carve the most intricate patterns and designs into the surface. The whole process fascinated and amazed her. While she would love to be able to master this art, she was almost certain her penchant for being a perfectionist would get in the way. This, of course, did not stop her from watching the woman work, quietly envious of her obvious talent.

Meanwhile, Bill wandered the other corners of the store searching for something unique, which was very easy here, but was having an issue narrowing it down. That was until he saw floating candles in a muggle shop. He stared at them for a few minutes, certain that they couldn't be enchanted, could they? They didn't look to be, and he couldn't feel the resonance of any magic, but he didn't want to draw his wand in a Muggle shop to check either. He settled on dragging Hermione away from watching candles be carved and having her explain these.

He stopped at the display of floating candles once more, this time with Hermione at his side. “Why are there floating candles in a Muggle shop?” he asked quietly.

Hermione giggled, “Because they are really a Muggle product, silly man.”

Bill returned her look, dumbfounded. “How did Muggles learn to make candles float?”

“Oh, you poor, sheltered man.” Hermione patted his arm. “Allow me to enlighten you. You see, these floating candles do not float in the air, they float on the water.”

“Hermione, candles sink in water.”

“Muggle magic, my love.” She winked as she snatched up a few boxes of shaped floating candles and went to the till to pay. She would be back for a few of the carved candles later.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Hermione took the boxes of floating candles and shut herself in the bathroom after telling Bill to wait in the bedroom and to be a good wizard and not peek. .

Taking out her wand, she cast an undetectable extension charm and expanded the bath to resemble the prefect’s bath back at Hogwarts. She placed candles around the floor and even cast a few to float above the bath. Then she took the Muggle floating candles from their box and set them atop the water in the now filled tub. The lotus shape of the candles were charming and each one was scented with lavender or jasmine.

After removing her clothes, Hermione gently stepped into the bath and situated herself so that the lotus flowers were on either side of her.

“Bill, you can come in now.”

Slowly, Bill opened the door, soft candlelight greeting him. He saw candles along the perimeter of the floor, atop the counter, evergreen garlands dotted with holly berries draped from the ceiling. Lastly, he turned towards the tub. The candles floated atop the water, but that's not what drew his eye; very quickly his eyes gravitated to the dusky rose of Hermione's nipples peeking out from just beneath the water. The bronze of her skin glowed in the candlelight, and Bill felt his breath catch in his throat as desire for his witch surged in his blood.

Hermione beckoned him to her as a finger pushed against one of the lotus flowers and sent it across the water. But Bill didn't watch the candle, he watched the rise and fall of her chest against the water. “Very nice,” he said softly, stepping closer.

“See,” she said demurely, her eyes burning with desire, “I told you Muggles can make candles float.” She rose up in the water slightly, allowing him to see more of her, before sinking back down again till her chin rested on the surface. She gave a mischievous smile at the moan that rumbled from Bill's chest. “Your thoughts, Mr Weasley, are anything but nice though, aren't they? And I doubt they involve candles. I think someone is being… naughty.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” he growled as he stepped up to the bath, placing one foot, then the other, in the water. He moved towards her, sinking lower into the bath.

“Now that is naughty,” she said with a wide grin. “You're getting your clothes all wet.”

“Maybe it would be nicer to take them off then?”

The witch nodded, her own desire pooling within her, struggling against the urge to help him as he started to peel off his wet clothes. With the heat inside her growing, she forced herself to to not reach out and rip his clothes from him as more and more of his body was exposed to her gaze. She wanted to lick the water droplets that clung to the pale skin of his chest, but she forced herself to remain still and nibbled her bottom lip instead.

Watching her struggle to control herself, Bill groaned and lunged forward, capturing her mouth with his, his trousers be damned. Water splashed over the lotus candles dousing their flames. He pinned her petite body to the side of the tub, their kiss all-consuming. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She loved this man’s passion and carnal need, it matched her own. Reluctantly they broke the kiss.

“Need you naked.” Hermione’s voice was nearly guttural with need. After a whispered word, the rest of Bill’s clothes vanished.

“We’re going to be late.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Kiss him she did, and late they were, but in a family as large as the Weasley’s who’s to notice?

* * *

They arrived at Charlie’s in time for dessert. Hermione and Bill walked in from the Apparition point holding hands and smiling, feeling quite sated and content.

Of course, Molly Weasley was the first to see them and slightly scold them. “Do I need to get the two of you a clock? You’re late again!”

“Sorry, mum,” they both replied together.

“I swear, with you children if it’s not one thing, it’s another,” Molly grumbled as she walked away to the kitchen to gather the desserts.

Charlie grabbed Bill’s arm. “So, did you check out the shops on your way here? Of course you did. Which one got you? Or should I say,” he peeked over at Hermione on Bill’s other side, “which one got her?” Charlie chuckled.

“Charlie Weasley, that isn’t fair!” Hermione slapped his arm. “You know I have a soft spot for certain things.”

“Yeah, my brother happens to be one of them!” Charlie dashed out of her reach and took a seat in one of the chairs, leaving the couch to Bill and Hermione.

Arthur looked over from his spot by the fire, and with the youthful exuberance only Arthur could manage, he asked the couple, ”Have you seen that candle shop in town? These Muggles have floating candles!” Hermione and Bill just looked at each other as Arthur kept talking. “Honestly, I think they’re faulty. I couldn’t get a single one to levitate on its own.” With that, Hermione and Bill burst out laughing. Hermione wanted to tell him he was doing it all wrong, but she couldn’t catch her breath.

 _Oh yes,_ she thought, _I need to stock up on those candles before we go back home!_


End file.
